Someone I don't know
by kimco
Summary: Modern AU. Enjolras loses all his money and gives up on life. Eponine becomes a rich singer. Cosette and Marius split up after a stupid fight. Jehan gives up on his dream to be a writer. Grantaire watches as his friends slowly change into people he doesn't know. Rated for drug use and possible death later on. Cosette/Marius, Enjolras/Grantaire, Jehan/Courfeyrac, Ferre/Eponine
1. change

Summary: Modern AU. When Enjolras loses all his money and becomes a pickpocket. Eponine becomes a rich singer. Cosette and Marius split up after a stupid fight. Jehan gives up on his dream to be a writer. Grantaire watches as his friends slowly change into people he doesn't know. Characters are pretty OOC in this. Cosette/Marius, Enjolras/Grantaire, Eponine/OC

**Hey it's Chloe! So, in this story, there aren't really any pairings, but there are a few kind of Grantjolras and Mariette moments so I put it up there. :)**

Enjolras walked down the street with his hood up and his hands in his pockets. He'd lost everything. He'd lost his family, his money and his pride. There was nothing more he could do. He watched as people walked up and down the streets, going about their usual business. Enjolras spotted a woman sitting outside a coffee shop sipping a cup of coffee whilst on the phone with someone. As she got up to leave she left her wallet on the table. It was right there. She hadn't even realised she'd left it.

Now, about a week ago, Enjolras would have been a gentleman and picked it up and given it back to her. But he was so curious. He walked over to the table and picked up the wallet. He checked to see how much was in it. About fifty dollars. He smirked. He cleared his throat and slipped the wallet into his pocket and made his way down the street.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire sat at in the coffee shop drinking a can of beer when suddenly Marius burst in with Cosette trailing behind her, "I'm just saying that I'm not sure I really want all that pressure on me!" Marius shouted at Cosette. Grantaire found this odd, considering that Marius never shouts at Cosette.

"If you didn't want to have kids then you should have said so before we had sex Marius!" Cosette said back, "And besides, I thought you wanted children."

"Well, I'm not sure I do."

Cosette huffed, "I'm fucking pregnant Marius! You don't have a choice!"

"Why don't you just get an abortion?"

"Because I'm a catholic Marius! You know that!"

Marius sighed, "I just don't want to have a kid right now, is that so bad?"

Cosette looked like she was about to cry, "Marius, this child is going to happen. If you don't want to be there when it does then…" Marius didn't say anything. Cosette felt tears fall down her face. She ran out of the shop. Marius sighed.

"Marius?" Grantaire questioned, "What was that about?"

Marius took a seat next to Grantaire, "Cosette's having a baby. I'm not ready for that so, I told her to get an abortion, but she doesn't want one." Marius hit his head on the table a couple of times. Grantaire sighed and handed Marius a beer. Marius took a sip and rubbed his eyes, "Cosette's gonna break up with me. I know it."

Grantaire almost fell off of his chair, "W-what?! No, you guys can't break up! Things are good the way they are!"

Marius sighed, "Yeah, but I'm not ready to commit to a baby Grantaire. I'll see you later." Marius got up and left the table. Grantaire groaned and gulped down his beer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Eponine was walking down the street when suddenly a woman came up to her and said, "Oh my god are you Eponine Thenardier?!"

Eponine was a little surprised, "Um, yeah why?"

"Oh my god! I'm like your biggest fan! Will you sign my CD?" The woman pulled Eponines album out of her bag.

Eponine was so shocked that anyone was actually listening to her music, "Wow! Um, I mean yeah I'll sign it." Eponine grabbed a pen from her bag and signed the box.

Suddenly a man with a camera shouted, "Hey look it's Eponine Thenardier!" Everyone on the street looked over and then realised it was her. Eponine was then crowded by people wanting her to sign stuff. Eponine smiled and waved at everyone. She was shocked that she actually had fans! Actual fans! She hugged a few people and signed everyone's stuff. People took pictures and were screaming Eponines name.

For the first time Ever, Eponine felt really happy. She felt like she could take over the world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Grantaire was taking a shortcut down an alleyway when he saw someone sitting with his back against the wall of the alleyway. At first he didn't know who it was because his face was covered up by his grey hoodie. But then he saw the face clearer and could see some of the blonde hair sticking out, "Enjolras? What the fuck are you doing here?!" Grantaire said.

Enjolras looked up at Grantaire, "Hey R. How's life? Mine sucks." Enjolras said.

"E, it's not safe out here at night, you've gotta get home."

"This is my home." Enjolras said, "I have to stay on the streets. I can't afford my rent."

Grantaire looked shocked, "Wow, E. I didn't know that your money problems had gotten this bad."

"Yeah well, there are a lot of things you don't know." Enjolras pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and put it in between his lips. He grabbed a lighter from his other pocket and began to light the cigar.

"E, I hate to see you like this. Why don't you come home with me? You can stay there until you find your own place alright?"

Enjolras shook his head, "I think I'll just find my own way Grantaire." Enjolras stood up, "See you around 'Taire." Enjolras then disappeared down the alleyway. Grantaire sighed and pulled the can of beer from his bag and drank it down in one go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cosette sat in her room crying. Marius knocked on the door, "Go away!" She shouted.

"Cosette, I just want to talk about this-"

"There's nothing to talk about! If you're not ready then I'm having this baby without you! I don't care what you say Marius, I'm not having an abortion!"

"Cosette, I love you, I want us to stay together. Please, let's just talk this over?"

"No! I don't want to talk it over Marius! Unless you say that you want to have this baby with me then we are no longer together!" There was a long silence before Cosette heard Marius walk towards the door and leave the apartment. Cosette continued to cry into her pillow that she was hugging. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted her friends:

_Cosette: Eponine? Can we talk?_

_Eponine: Sorry honey, I'm having an interview. It's going great! I'll catch you later ;)_

_Cosette: Enjolras, are you free to talk today?_

_Enjolras: Um, no. Don't take it personally. I'm not feeling great_

_Cosette: Jehan, can we talk?_

_Jehan: Not now Cosette, I've got writers block, I need to concentrate._

_Cosette: Grantaire can you come over today? It's really important._

_Grantaire: I would but I'm kind of trying to get drunk right now. Why what happened?_

_Cosette: I think me and Marius broke up._

_Grantaire: Well, I'm not into all that girly, crying stuff but I guess I'm free. I'll be there soon darling. :)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Eponine was at a TV interview. She was having so much fun. The interviewer smiled at Eponine, "So, Eponine, it's only been a month since you released your album and you've already hit the charts! Your thoughts?"

"Well, I honestly have to say I didn't think I'd do so well in the music industry, but it looks like I do have a few fans out there which is exciting."

"And your family and friends have been very supportive or not?"

"Well, my friends have been the best, like seriously! I mean they're always there for me and I'm always there for them."

"Your fans want to know when it is that you're going to be doing your next concert."

"Yeah, I'm going to be doing a concert in about 2 months' time so if fans still want to buy tickets to go see that then they can still buy them."

"How do you think fame has affected you by the way?"

"Oh, I don't think I've changed much. I'm still little Eponine from across the road." Eponine said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued :)**

**I did not proofread this, so sorry about that**

**Chloe-the-barricade-girl :D**

**Comment?**


	2. I'm not going to lose you

The next morning, Grantaire found himself on Cosette's sofa with Cosette cuddling him. Cosette had asked him to stay over because she needed a shoulder to cry on. Grantaire must have gotten tired and fallen asleep. Cosette woke up as well. Grantaire looked at her, "Cosette? How you feeling today?"

Cosette sighed, "I could be better. But I guess I could be worse. I'm sorry for making you stay over."

"No, no it's ok Cosette. I'm your friend. I'm here for you."

Cosette sighed, "Well, you're the only one who is. I tried texting the others to come over but they didn't want to. They're too busy dealing with their own fucking problems."

"Don't go so hard on them. I mean I know Jehan's stressed about his book, and I know Enjolras is…having money problems."

Cosette looked almost surprised, "…Money problems? Enjolras?"

"Yeah, but it's not my story to tell." Cosette sighed and wiped her tears away.

"Thanks again for being there for me R."

Grantaire smiled and got up to leave, "Hey, if you need me, I'm just one phone call away."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Grantaire went over to Jehans house. Jehan was staring blankly at his computer screen. He tapped on the table a few times and sighed. Grantaire used the key Jehan always put under his door mat to get in. Grantaire spotted Jehan staring at the screen. His eyes were red and his hair was messed up, unlike the usual Jehan who was clean-cut and cheerful. Grantaire walked over to his desk and stood next to him, "Um, Jehan? You alright?"

Jehan jumped when Grantaire put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not feeling great R. I was fine about a month ago, but now I've gone blank. My writing has lost all meaning. The only way I can get anything to go onto the page is if I've got a cup of coffee in my system. This isn't what I want to do anymore."

"Why don't you take a break Jehan?"

Jehan huffed, "And then what? Come back to this shit that's not getting me anywhere in life?! No, I'm done Grantaire." Jehan closed the lid of his computer.

"Wait, what do you mean you're done?"

Jehan looked at Grantaire, "Exactly that. I'm done with this stupid dream that I'm living. I'm going to bed. Maybe you should leave Grantaire. It was nice of you to come over but I just need to get my head out of the clouds ok?" Jehan walked over to his room and closed the door.

Grantaire stood there for a moment, silent, not exactly sure what to do. He sighed and walked out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Grantaire sat at home with a glass of red wine in front of him. He took a sip from it and let out a sigh. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number. He put the phone to his ear. It rang twice and then it was answered, _"Hello?"_

"Ferre? It's Grantaire."

_"Oh, hey R. What's up?"_

"You need to come back home. I need your help."

_"Dude, I moved to America a month ago. You can't just ask me to come back. I'm getting settled in."_

"No, you don't understand. I need you man. Cosette and Marius are having a fight and they've split, Enjolras is on the streets somewhere, Jehan's giving up on his dream, Eponine's acting like she doesn't even know us. I can't sort this out on my own."

_"If I could I would, but flights are expensive these days. Please, just try to help yourself. I know you can pick up the pieces R. I'm not there anymore. You've got to handle things now. I'll talk to you later alright?"_

Grantaire was silent for a moment and then hung up the phone. He slammed his fist onto the table making the wine glass fall off the table and shatter into millions of shards on the floor and the wine splashed onto the carpet. "Fuck this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Eponine was walking around the streets with cameras following her. She'd hired some body guards to keep people away from her. She was wearing fancy clothes and high heels that could kill.

Enjolras heard the noise and walked out of the alleyway. He spotted Eponine, all glammed up and acting all important. Enjolras jaw dropped slightly, "Thenardier?"

Enjolras walked over but was pushed back by guards, "Eponine!" Enjolras shouted. Eponine looked over and spotted Enjolras who was amongst all the fans. Eponine definitely saw him, she looked right at him, but something made her look away. As if he was a stranger. Enjolras was pushed back and fell onto the pavement. Enjolras groaned and stood up. He brushed himself off and sighed, "Damn that woman to hell."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marius must have left 40 messages on Cosettes phone. Maybe even more. Marius wanted to talk to her so badly. He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure what he would do if he lost his Cosette. He had spent the whole day just calling her, just trying to get her to pick up. When Grantaire came over that night, Marius was still trying to call her. Grantaire knocked at the door and when Marius didn't answer, he used his own key. Marius stood in the middle of his room with his phone to his ear, leaving yet another message on Cosettes mobile. Grantaire sighed, "Marius. I know you want to talk to Cosette, but she's not going to pick up any time soon."

Marius knew that was true, but he didn't want it to be, so he continued calling Cosette. Grantaire didn't know how to handle this situation. What was he supposed to do? Tell Marius to give up and move on? Maybe. Grantaire was so confused. His friends were changing, but he didn't want them to. He wanted things to go back to the way they were, with Enjolras nagging at him to stop drinking, Eponine chilling out with him at his apartment, Cosette and Marius being all cute and cuddly, Jehan telling him about the poems he'd written. He wanted it back to the way it should be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jehan was taking a walk in the park. About a month ago, Jehan would only be able to see the happy side of the world. He'd see the birds singing their happy tune and he'd see children playing around with each other, singing and dancing and having fun.

Now all he saw was grey. He'd lost it. His inspiration. What was it he was missing? He sighed and sat down on a park bench. He looked around. He used to find nature so inspiring, but now…now it meant nothing to him. Jehan spotted Enjolras standing under a tree with a cigarette between his lips. Jehan sighed and walked over to him, "Enjolras?"

Enjolras looked up, "Jehan. Man you look terrible."

Jehan raised an eyebrow, "You're one to talk. Have you seen yourself lately?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but I have an excuse. Eponine totally pissed me off."

"Why what happened?"

Enjolras shrugged, "She thinks she's some queen or something just because she's gone and got herself an album and a load of fans."

"Just because you've lost everything, doesn't mean you should be so bitter about her success E."

Enjolras groaned, "You don't know man. You didn't see it happen. She looked me right in the eyes and she totally blanked me. She thinks she's too important to talk to a messed up guy like me who has to steal every penny he gets."

Jehan's jaw dropped, "You're stealing?"

"How else do you think I'm gonna get my cash in Jehan? I ain't got a job."

"Enjolras, you need to stop kidding yourself."

Enjolras laughed a sad kind of laugh, "It's a little late for that."

"You can't live your life like this. Just try to get back out there. Just try to get your life back." Enjolras smirked and started walking away, "Enjolras, you can't ignore me forever!"

Enjolras put his hood up, "Just watch me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Grantaire went for a little walk down the streets. It was quiet. Not much was happening. He was looking for Enjolras. He wanted to make sure he was safe. Grantaire suspected that he was probably in one of the alleyways. Grantaire went down into the alleyway and started his search.

He soon found Enjolras sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. Grantaire could smell something. It was a really strong, kind of dirt smell. Grantaire walked over and looked at Enjolras, "Enjolras."

Enjolras lazily looked up, "Hey buddy."

"Are you high?"

Enjolras laughed, "So what if I am?"

"Where'd you even get the money to buy the stuff?"

"I stole a wallet. It had some stuff in it. I thought I'd give it a try. I wanted to see if it really was that good, and man, its good. Honestly, it's the best feeling I've had in month's man."

Grantaire looked almost disgusted, "Enjolras what have you done to yourself?"

"I'm troubled ok? I needed this R. It's not like I'm junkie. I'm just taking it this one time. Ok?"

"No, it's not ok E. Look at yourself! What happened to you?! It's like you've given up on life."

Enjolras sighed and leant his head against the wall and closed his eyes, "Face it R. This is where I belong now. This is where the pathetic people who've lost everything come to waist their lives away."

"Enjolras you don't belong here. You belong with your friends. You need to get a grip on life before it slips away!" Grantaire said. Enjolras didn't reply. Grantaire sighed and walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eponine was online dress shopping when there was a knock at her door. Eponine walked over and opened it. Cosette stood at the doorway, "Oh, Cosette. What are you doing here?"

"Um, can we talk?"

Eponine sighed, "I'm a little busy. I've got a red carpet event and I've got to buy the perfect dress. I've got to look my best. You understand right?"

Cosette sighed, "Oh, ok then. I'll go." Cosette walked away and Eponine closed the door and returned to her shopping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Enjolras woke up with a massive headache. His vision was fogged up and he felt really ill. Enjolras stood up and tried to walk around but he didn't get too far down the alleyway before he threw-up. Enjolras sighed and went to the nearest shop. He went into the men's bathroom which was empty because of the shops slow business. Enjolras washed his face and rinsed his mouth with water. He then looked at the mirror in front of him. He didn't see himself in the mirror, which was odd. Instead he saw a man with no hope who had given up on everything. A man who was just a waste of oxygen. Enjolras couldn't even recognise himself anymore. Enjolras sighed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his and.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jehan was bored out of his mind. He'd got a job at a café as a bar tender, which to be honest wasn't much fun. No one came into the place in the day time. People only came in during the night and Jehan only did the mourning shifts.

Jehan didn't notice when Grantaire came in and sat at the bar. "Jehan? I didn't know you worked here."

Jehan shrugged, "I do now." Grantaire rubbed his eyes, "You ok?"

"No."

Jehan sighed, "What's up?"

"Enjolras is getting high." Grantaire said.

Jehan's eyes widened, "What?"

"Yep also, Cosette called me last night. She said Eponine turned her away again. She was too busy online shopping to talk to her. And well, there's you. You're kind of pissing me off as well."

Jehan raised an eyebrow, "Ok, how am I pissing you off?"

"You've given up on your writing when I know it's not over for you. You're all changing. Marius is acting like his life's over. Cosette's crying every night. Eponine's acting like she's better than all of us. Enjolras is a totally different person. I want my friends back man!"

Jehan took a deep breath in, "Just…calm down. Your shouting's gonna make my boss mad and this is the only job I've got. Secondly, I know that change is hard, but what did you expect? When Enjolras lost all his money, were you expecting him to just carry on as if nothing happened? When Eponine became famous, did you expect her not to react at all? When Cosette got into an argument with Marius, did you expect them not to change? Face it Grantaire. Things can't stay the same forever can they?"

Grantaire sighed, "I just…don't want to lose you guys."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**To be continued**

**I love comments!**

**Chloe and Kimi xx (Mostly Chloe)**


	3. six months later

_Six months later_

Grantaire's POV

Six months later and things have really changed.

I'm all alone in this fucked up world. It's not like I don't see them anymore though. Eponine's released a new hit single which is sending her to the top. I hear her on the radio all the time but I never talk to her in person. She's changed her number, it's like she never even existed and that beautiful woman on the TV screen is an entirely different person, but deep down she's still the same 'Ponine. At least I hope she's still there.

Of course I never see Enjolras anymore. Last time I saw him was at a police station. He spent a little time in jail because of theft. He won't accept my help. He said he didn't need my sympathy. He won't even talk to me anymore.

Jehan Prouvaire, now what happened to that young dreamer? Well, he works at a bar that I sometimes go to, but we don't talk much. We occasionally say 'hey' or 'morning'. You know, this time last year, he was talking about how he was going to publish his own book of poetry and hopefully inspire people across the world to follow their dreams…funny isn't it?

Combeferre's happy though, he's got a good job in America and shares an apartment with this guy called Courfeyrac, a guy he knew from school. Combeferre's the only one there for me now...

Cosette occasionally texts me but she's been pretty busy with the stress of raising a baby by herself. She's now six months pregnant and her father came over from London to look after her, now that she's not living with Marius anymore.

Speaking of Marius, he's actually disappeared. I've called him. No answer. I've gone over to his house. He moved out. I asked around for him. They all said they hadn't seen him for ages.

I guess in some ways I've changed. I don't rely on my friends as much as I used to if that counts. I drink less, mainly because I don't want to end up like Enjolras. I guess Enjolras opened my eyes a little bit. I have a job as an ACTUAL artist, which I'm pretty proud of.

Sometimes I think back to the times when we all used to be together as one big family. We'd all meet up at that café. What was it called again? Le…le Musian! Now I remember. It was our place to be. We'd play card games, drink, talk, gossip and just enjoy each other's company…I guess those days are over.

Xxx

No POV

(Meanwhile, somewhere in America)

Combeferre sat on the sofa in his apartment watching the television. He was flipping through the channels when something caught his eye. He stopped and there she was. Eponine was on the television screen singing a song. "Eponine? Wow!"

Courfeyrac walked into the room, "What's up?"

"That singer, I know her, she was one of my best friends back in Paris." Combeferre said.

Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow, "You know Eponine Thenardier? Like for real?"

"Yes! I have a load of friends back in Paris, Eponine was one of them. I was going to go see them, but I never got the time."

"Well, you could always go on a vacation. You've still got like twenty days of vacation left." Courfeyrac said, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Man…I haven't seen those guys for ages." Combeferre smiled, "I'm gonna take a trip over there this weekend."

"Can I come too? I've got relatives there." Courfeyrac said.

Combeferre smirked, "Ok then. I'm gonna go check out some flights."

Xxx

Back in Paris, Eponine was chatting away on the phone. She'd moved into a house in one of the riches parts of Paris. She was walking up and down her bedroom with the phone to her right ear and a glass of wine in her left hand, "Yeah I had my dress made for the occasion it took weeks to make…well of course it's an original darling…" Eponine was so busy talking on the phone that she accidently knocked over a box of books that sat on her bedside. Eponine sighed, "Hang on Joana, I'm such a klutz." Eponine placed the phone on the table for a second and knelt down to pick up the books that had fallen out of the box. She'd put most of them in, when she suddenly stopped when she came to an old scrap book. Eponine looked at the cover. It had the words 'Best friends forever' written on the front. Eponine remembered now. Jehan had given it to her for her eighteenth birthday. She quickly picked the phone up and said, "Joana darling, I'll call you back." She then hung up the phone.

She climbed up onto her bed and opened the book in front of her. The first page was a poem Jehan had written for her.

_A friend is like a star that twinkles and glows,_

_Or maybe like the ocean that gently flows,_

_A friend is like gold that you should treasure,_

_And take care of forever and ever,_

_A friend is like an angel that is there to guide you,_

_A friend is someone you can trust out of a few,_

_A friend is more than one in a million,_

_They are one in a ca-zillion,_

_And you my friend are very special,_

_and so it is official._

_Happy birthday Eponine!_

_Love Les Amis xx_

Eponine couldn't help but smile. She flipped through the pages of the book. They were covered with pictures of her and her old friends. One of them was a picture of Grantaire giving Eponine a piggy back ride. Another one was a picture of Enjolras wearing Combeferre's reading glasses and Combeferre wearing Enjolras's red jacket. Another was a picture of Grantaire in his art studio painting a picture of Enjolras for a school project. Another was of Jehan squirting cream into Eponine's mouth.

There were countless pictures of them all hanging out and being good friends, but the one that really touched Eponine's heart was a picture of them all at Grantaire's flat. They were all sleeping on the sofa. Grantaire had fallen asleep with his arms around Enjolras. Eponine was asleep with her head resting on Combeferre's knee. Jehan had taken the picture and he'd written at the bottom:

'_We all love you Eponine! Have a great eighteenth birthday!'_

Eponine closed the book and held it to her chest. How could she ever forget about her friends? She'd got lost in all the fame and fortune and had left her friends behind. Seeing this book made her realise, she was blinded by the fame. She didn't even know what had happened to the others. They could be dead and she wouldn't even know it. Eponine felt a tear roll down her face. She wanted her friends back. No, actually she didn't want them back, she needed them back.

Xxx

Remember that Enjolras with the bright red coat? Remember that Enjolras with the bright blue eyes and a smile that could kill? Remember that Enjolras who spoke his mind? Remember that Enjolras who used to open doors for old people and help them across the road? Remember that Enjolras who had dreams about a better world? Well, he died about six months ago.

You know that Enjolras who's on drugs? You know that Enjolras who's homeless? You know that Enjolras who spent time in prison? You know that Enjolras who lost all his friends? You know that Enjolras who'll threaten you if you take two steps towards him? Oh yeah, I know him, he lives in that alleyway down the road.

Enjolras hated who he was, but it's not like he could change that could he?

Xxx

(Two days later)

Grantaire was woken up by a knock at his door. He groaned and rolled out of his bed and quickly put on a dressing gown. He looked through the spy whole in the door to see a tall shaggy brown haired man wearing a white shirt, jeans and familiar pair of. Grantaire almost stopped breathing. He unlocked the door and said, "Combeferre?!"

"Hello to you too Grantaire." He said with a smile.

Xxx

**To be continued, hopefully soon because you know how school started and stuff :(**


	4. Memories and one little accident

**Hi guys! So, you know how I said at the beginning I was like 'there aren't really any pairings', that was a lie... sorry…There are pretty big pairings. E/R is going to get pretty big in this story. I also think that Jehan/Courf may end up happening. Also, Eponine/Combeferre will happen at some point. Obviously Cosette/Marius is going to happen, because you know, how can you not?**

**Also I proof read this at one in the morning (Don't judge me!)**

**Chloe xx**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Combeferre sat in Grantaire's old apartment, which actually hadn't changed at all except for a few new paintings hanging on the walls. The place reminded Combeferre of when they all used to come over and just hang out as friends. Combeferre scratched the back of his head, "So, they're all just living their own lives now? You have no idea where they are?"

"I've tried finding them, believe me. All I know is that Jehan works at a bar down the road. I also visit Cosette every so often."

Combeferre seemed taken aback, "Jehan? A bar tender?"

Grantaire sighed, "I know, I couldn't believe it either. He's given up his dreams."

"Well, what about the others? You know, Eponine, Enjolras, Cosette, Marius…"

"Enjolras lives on the streets my friend."

"…What?!" Combeferre exclaimed.

"Arrested twice for theft, spent time in prison, on drugs, drinks and smokes. You'd never even recognise him." Grantaire said with a sad smile.

"Are Cosette and Marius alright?" Combeferre asked, sounding concerned.

Grantaire took a seat at the table, "Cosette and Marius split five months ago. Cosette's six months pregnant and Marius has disappeared."

Combeferre raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean disappeared?"

"I can't find him…I've looked high and low for him. He's gone without a trace."

"And…and what's happened to Eponine?"

"Oh she's fine. She's a rising superstar. She's happy with her new life. She doesn't need us anymore. She doesn't care about the fact that her friends are out there wasting their lives away. She doesn't need us because she's so fucking rich and famous-"

Combeferre cut him off, "And what about you?"

Grantaire looked at Combeferre, "What?"

"And what about you, Grantaire? How've you been?"

"…Fine I guess."

Combeferre crossed his arms over his chest, "I know this has affected you Grantaire. Eponine was and is your best friend. It must have been painful to see her leave you behind. And Enjolras as well, seeing him go from confident fighter to…to homeless waist of space-"

"He's not a waist of space…he's still in there Combeferre. Under all that hate is a beautiful man who just needs to break out and…you've got to help me 'Ferre. I need my friends back."

Combeferre sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

Courfeyrac walked into the room, "This is quite a colourful place you got here."

"It's not colourful, it's just different." Grantaire said, taking a sip of his own coffee. Every wall of Grantaire's apartment was covered in paintings. Some were originals by him and some were copies because he'd sold the original to a gallery, "So, how long are you two staying here?"

Combeferre shrugged, "As long as it takes to get this situation sorted."

Grantaire chuckled, "Then you may want to start unpacking your things. You're gonna be here a while."

Xxx

Later that day, Grantaire came knocking at Cosette's door. After a few seconds, Cosette's father cracked the door open and looked at Grantaire, "May I help you?"

Grantaire smiled, "Hi, my name's Grantaire, I'm a friend of Cosette's. I was just wondering if I could speak to her?"

The old man at the door smiled, "Cosette talks about you all the time. Why don't you come inside." He stepped aside giving Grantaire room to walk through the door. Grantaire smiled when he saw Cosette sitting on the sofa watching television, "Cosette, you have a visitor."

Cosette turned to the door way and a giant smile appeared on her face. She jumped up and threw her arms around Grantaire, pulling him into a big hug, "R, it's been so long! How've you been?"

"Great. How's pregnancy going?" Grantaire asked with a smirk.

"Alright" Cosette said.

"I wanted to come and visit you, but I never got the chance. You know, Combeferre's in town for the week?"

Cosette's face lit up, "Really?! Oh my god! I have to go see him before he leaves."

Grantaire smiled, "Reminds you of the old days doesn't it? You know, having 'Ferre back."

Cosette smiled, "Yeah…have you heard from Marius? I've tried contacting him but, he won't answer my calls."

"Yeah, I can't get hold of him either…" Grantaire said.

Cosette closed her eyes as she felt her heart begin to crack, "Ok…it's fine. I'm fine…"

Grantaire could see the tears gathering in her eyes. Clearly, she was still suffering from the break up. If only the others were here to help.

Xxx

Somewhere in the dark alleyways, Enjolras walked aimlessly around the narrow alleyways. He used to be spooked out by these places. He used to be terrified of the dark. It was one of his few fears, but not anymore. He used to be afraid of those strange figures that lurked in the darkness, but now he was one of them.

He hardly ever spoke these days. The only people he ever said 'hey' to were the people he bought drugs from. Enjolras sighed and leaned against the wall of the alleyway. He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket and lit the thing. He took a puff of the cigar and sighed as he blew the smoke out of his lungs. The warmth that it gave him was almost comforting.

Suddenly a voice said, "Feeling sorry for yourself are you Julien?" Enjolras looked up to see the last person he expected to see. Combeferre stood just a few feet away from him. He wore an expensive looking suit and carried a black bag. He looked terribly out of place.

"What are you doing here?" Enjolras said. His voice was slightly rough from not using it. He coughed a couple of times.

"Have you any idea how long it's taken me to find you? I've been looking for you all day?" Combeferre said, "Anyway…what in god's name happened to you?"

Enjolras smirked, "Like you care."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Combeferre said, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Henry. If you really cared you wouldn't have moved away to America after I fucking lost everything!"

"First of all, I moved to America because I had no other option. Secondly, I'm your best friend Enjolras."

"Oh sure." Enjolras said sarcastically.

"Who are you and what have you done to Julien?" Combeferre said, knocking the cigar out of Enjolras's hand.

"If you were my best friend, you'd have been there for me! But no, your job is way more important that your own mate."

"Will you just shut up and stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Combeferre shouted, "Look what you've done to yourself Enjolras! You're a mess! You're a junkie, you're homeless, you're a criminal! The Enjolras I knew was an honest, kind hearted and brave man. Where's that man now Enjolras?"

Enjolras shook his head, "Just stay away from me ok. I don't need you. I don't need anyone."

Combeferre sighed, "…I know you're in there Enjolras. I can help you. I need you back, and I know you need me too. You're my best mate E."

At that point, something in Enjolras seemed to just snap, "You think I give a damn about you Combeferre?! You left me when I needed you! I hate you! You and I will never be friends! I don't ever want to see your face again! Just stay away from me before I do something that I'll regret." Combeferre stumbled back, shocked by Enjolras's sudden outburst. Combeferre slowly turned away from his friend and walked away. As soon as Combeferre was out of sight, Enjolras started crying.

Xxx

Combeferre sighed as he walked down the street. Clearly this was going to be harder than the first thought. He didn't think Enjolras would ever say things like that to him. _You think I give a damn about you?! _Combeferre never thought his best friend would ever hurt him like that. It was like Enjolras was a completely different person…

_(Flashback)_

_Ten year old Combeferre stood outside the school gates, waiting for his mum to pick him up. Suddenly, a group of big and intimidating boys walked over to him and grabbed his bag. Combeferre had tried to get his bag back but they hit him and knocked him to the floor. They ran off with his things and Combeferre was left, on the floor with tears in his eyes. During the attack, his glasses had been knocked off of his face. He fumbled around for them when suddenly his glasses were held right in front of him. His vision was fogged up so he couldn't see. He quickly placed his glasses back onto his face and then saw a boy knelt beside him. The boy looked quite tall for his age and he had distinctive blonde curly hair. He tiled his head a little, "Are you alright?" He asked. Combeferre nodded and the boy gave him a hand up, "Sorry about your bag."_

"_It's fine. I didn't have much in it anyway." Combeferre said._

_The blonde boy smiled, "I'm Julien by the way, but you can call me Enjolras."_

"_I'm Henry." Combeferre said. Enjolras handed Combeferre one of his books that he'd dropped, "Thanks."_

"_Don't let those guys bring you down buddy." Enjolras said, "They've got the IQ of a rat."_

_Combeferre laughed, "Yeah"_

_(Flashback ended)_

Combeferre sighed and shook the memory out of his head. He suddenly stopped walking when he came across a familiar building. He looked at it closely. Why was this place so familiar? And then he saw the sign hanging above the door. 'Le Musian'. Combeferre raised his eyebrows. He couldn't help but walk in. As soon as he stepped in, the memories all came flooding back, nothing had changed…

_(Flashback)_

"_Why are we here again?" Grantaire asked._

_Enjolras rolled his eyes, "I told you, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to."_

"_You think this is a good place to hold are meetings?" Combeferre asked, "It's pretty small."_

"_Yeah, but it's quiet. Hardly anyone comes in here." Enjolras said._

_Grantaire smirked, "As long as they serve drinks, I'm in."_

"_Wow, this place is old. It'd look a whole lot better with a splash of colour on the walls." Jehan said._

"_What's this place called again?" Combeferre asked._

"_Le Musian I believe." Enjolras said with a smile._

_(Flashback ended)_

Combeferre sat down at a table. Nothing had changed. The old walls and the broken furniture were still here. Combeferre couldn't help but smile as the happy memories filled his mind.

Xxx

That night, Grantaire was making his way home in his car. He was thinking back to some of the great times he'd had with his old friends as he drove down the dark road…

_(Flashback)_

_Twelve year old Grantaire strolled down the street in his old jeans and baseball cap, when he saw a girl hiding behind a wall. She seemed to be spying on a boy just around the corner. Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "Um, what are you doing?"_

_The girl jumped, surprised to see someone behind her, "Oh, hey…look it's not what it looks like."_

"_Really, because it looks like you're stalking the skinny dude." Grantaire said with a chuckle._

_The girl sighed, "Ok, so I'm a stalker. You see that boy over there; he's the hottest boy I've ever met. He's so cute!"_

_Grantaire took another glance at the guy, "That's my friend Enjolras's mate, Marius Pontmercy, one of the most clueless kids in town. You have a crush on Marius?"_

"_Yep!" She said with a smile._

"_You're crazy girlfriend." Grantaire said, "But you know what, I'm pretty crazy myself. I'm Nicholas."_

"_I'm Eponine."_

"_Well, Eponine, something tells me we're gonna be great friends."_

_Eponine smirked, "Cool."_

_(Flashback ended)_

Grantaire smiled at the memory. He was so busy thinking about his old friends that he didn't see the car skid in front of him. All he heard was a screech and suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded his vision. He tried to break, but the car collided with his and suddenly, everything went black.

Xxx

**To be continued!**


	5. who'd have thought we'd meet like this?

Combeferre sat in Grantaire's apartment with Courfeyrac who was watching television on the sofa. Combeferre was fiddling with a pen he'd picked up off the table, tapping it on the table and clicking it several times. Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow, "What's up Bro?"

Combeferre was silent a first and then he said, "I'm a terrible human being Courf'."

Courfeyrac chuckled, "What the hell? What gave you that idea?"

Combeferre sighed and ran his hand through his messed up hair, "I'm a terrible friend. Friends are supposed to be there for their mates, and I let my mates down."

Courfeyrac seemed almost amused by that statement, "Combeferre, you are one of the kindest, generous, thoughtful and unselfish men I've ever met. How could you possibly think that you're anything less than a saint?"

Combeferre took a sip of his tea, "Well, if I were the great man you say I am then I wouldn't have abandoned him in a time of need."

"No my friends, actually it sounds more like he pushed you away. You didn't abandon him; he thought he didn't need you."

Combeferre was about to say something when his phone started vibrating on the table. Combeferre picked the phone up and held it to his ear, "Hello? Yes this is him. Yes. Wait, what? Oh my god is he ok? Oh lord, uh, I'll be over there in a second." Combeferre placed the phone back on the table. He fumbled around for his car keys that were hidden somewhere in the mess of paper on the table.

"What's happened?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Grantaire was in a car accident. I need to get to the hospital." Combeferre blurted out in a panic. He couldn't find his car keys, so he ditched the idea to drive and grabbed his navy blue coat and ran out the door.

Courfeyrac went over to the mess of paper and then spotted the keys sitting just under the table. He picked the keys up and ran after Combeferre, "Dude, you can't walk all the way to the hospital. Come on, I found the keys."

Xxx

Eponine was taking out some of the pictures from the scrapbook and sticking them on her walls so she could see her friends all the time. She smiled as she placed a picture just above her bed. Suddenly, her phone rang. She shrugged and answered it, "This is Eponine. Yeah. What? He's in the hospital?! Oh god! Alright, I'll be right over." Eponine threw her phone onto the bed and quickly pulled on her shoes. She rushed out the door and started running to the hospital, not caring about the faces that stared at her as she ran passed.

Xxx

Jehan sat at his old writing desk with a stack of A4 paper sitting neatly in front of him. He was making paper aeroplanes and one by one trying to make them fly into the green bin sitting on the other side of the room, resulting in his floor being coated in a layer of paper aeroplanes. He was just about to throw another one when his mobile started ringing on the wooden desk. He put the plane down onto the table and picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes I am. Are you serious? Jesus Christ. I'll be there in a few minutes." Jehan snapped his phone shut and stumbled to the door, tripping over paper aeroplanes on the way out.

Xxx

Cosette sat on her sofa with her eyes glued to the television screen. She was watching a movie about a boy and a girl who fall in love, cheesy, but Cosette loved cheesy movies. She was just getting to the part where the boy proposes to the girl, when the home phone started ringing. She picked it up, "Hello? Yes this is she. Grantaire? Is he alright? I'll be over as soon as I can." She hung up the phone and stood up, "Dad, can you drive me to the hospital? Grantaire's been in a car accident!" Cosette hurried to grab her coat from the hooks on the wall.

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know, they didn't tell me much." Cosette said in a hurry, practically pushing his father out the door, "Come on let's go!"

Xxx

Enjolras sat in his usual alleyway with his head in his hands. Combeferre came running down the alleyway and stopped dead next to Enjolras, "Enjolras get up."

"What?" Enjolras said looking up at him, his eyes clouded with restlessness.

"Grantaire's been in a car accident." Combeferre blurted.

Enjolras's eyes widened, "What?!" his heart seemed to stop dead.

"We're going to the hospital now." Combeferre said, glancing at his watch.

Enjolras ran a hand through his hair as he stood up from the ground, "I, uh-"

"Look, there's no time, we've got to get to the hospital." Combeferre said. Enjolras said nothing and just nodded.

Xxx

Jehan's POV

I was driving down the road in my white mini, thinking about Grantaire. What if something happened to him? I know, I don't show my affection to him as much as I used to, but if he died, I don't know what I'd do.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he saw Eponine, running down the street. I smirked and pulled over to the side and pulled down my window, "Hey Eponine!" I shouted.

Eponine stopped running, "Jehan?"

"You know Grantaire's in the hospital?"

"Yeah, I was just making my way over." Eponine said.

"Get in." I said, unlocking the door. Eponine jumped in and closed the door behind her.

"How long's it going to take to get to the hospital?" Eponine asked.

"Uh, I don't know. We're not too far. It all depends on traffic." I said, quickly setting off again.

"Jehan?"

"Yes Eponine?"

"…It's good to see you." I turned to Eponine and smiled.

Xxx

A few minutes later, Eponine, Jehan, Cosette, Combeferre, Enjolras and Courfeyrac burst through the door of the hospital. None of them reacted to each other's presence. They all just walked up to the front desk. The receptionists looked at all of them, "May I help you?" she asked.

"We're here to see Nicholas Grantaire. He was in a car accident." Combeferre said so fast that the receptionist almost didn't catch it.

"All of you?"

"Yeah" They all said in sync. The woman couldn't help but raise her eyebrows. Two business men, one bar tender, one pop star, one pregnant woman with her father and a homeless man all here to see one person. Whoever this 'Nicholas Grantaire' was, he sure must have been important.

"Well, you can't see him at this very moment. Mr Grantaire is in surgery."

"Surgery?" Eponine said, looking close to tears.

"Well, according to his file, he'd broken a couple of ribs. They had to be adjusted otherwise they could reach his lungs. He's also had his leg and arm broken, but right now we're just trying to focus on the ribs. The operation could take several hours. You won't be able to see him until the surgery is over."

"Can we just wait?" Cosette asked.

"Like I said mam, it could take a while, but feel free to take a seat in our waiting area."

Xxx

For the next half an hour, the Amis sat in awkward silence. Why did it feel so awkward? Seven months ago, they were practically inseparable, but now they could hardly look each other in the eyes. The room was silent, but not in a good way. It was a disturbing silence that had to be broken, and soon it was, "What happened to us?" Jehan said standing from his chair.

Combeferre sighed, "Prouvaire, do you really think this is the best time to talk about our friendship?"

"Hell yes I do." Jehan said, "Don't act like you don't feel it too. We've drifted apart. I never wanted this to happen. Grantaire was always talking about how his life would be a thousand times better if things went back to the way they were. We sit in this room as if we don't even know each other. We need this friendship to be restored."

"It's not that simple Jehan." Eponine said, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, why can't it be?" Jehan asked.

"Because you can't revive a friendship that's dead." Enjolras said in a bitter and heartless tone.

Courfeyrac smirked, "Wow, you guys are just like my family back home. You're always fighting. Well, newsflash guys, your buddy Grantaire is having a fucking operation right now. Sure, he'll probably survive, but I expected this to be an eye opener for you guys. I mean, just think, any one of you could walk out that front door, get hit by a car and boom, you've lost your best friend. Hold onto each other while you can. Stop being so stupid and get yourselves together. If you don't, you're gonna lose each other forever."

The room went back to the original silence, although there was a different feel to it. Enjolras stood up and walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. Combeferre followed him.

Eponine looked at Cosette. What was she supposed to say? They used to be friends, practically sisters. Eponine cleared her throat awkwardly and said, "…So, how've you been?"

"Alright"

"How's the baby?" Eponine asked.

Cosette smiled, "Well, he's doing alright."

"Is it a boy?"

"Well, I kind of want it to be a surprise." Cosette said.

"What are you gonna name her slash him?" Eponine asked.

"I'm not too sure yet. I was thinking of something cute like Juliette or Eliot."

"Juliette's cute." Eponine said with a smile, "If I ever have a daughter I want to name her Elizabeth."

"Why's that?" Cosette asked.

"I've just really liked the name. It's a nice girl's name I think." Eponine and Cosette continued to discuss names.

Jehan sat by the window, looking out at the street. Courfeyrac walked over, "Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"You're Jehan right?"

"Yep."

"If you're worried about your friend, don't be. He'll be fine. They do these kind of operations all the time. It's nothing complicated."

Jehan smiled a half smile, "Yeah, I know, but you can't help but worry right? But, it's just a few broken bones. Grantaire can handle it, he's a strong guy."

"Grantaire told me you're a poet. Is that true?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Was a poet, actually. I stopped writing quite a while ago." Jehan said.

"Shame, you're a good writer. Grantaire showed me one of your pieces. It was amazing."

Jehan's eyes widened in surprise, "He showed you my work? I didn't even know he still had those."

"Why don't you want to write anymore Jehan? What stopped you?" Courfeyrac asked.

Jehan rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, "Well, I lost inspiration."

Courfeyrac laughed, "That doesn't mean you should stop writing! Just find a new inspiration. There's so much beauty in the world, you couldn't possibly run out of it." Jehan turned to Courfeyrac and smiled.

Xxx

Combeferre followed Enjolras into the bathroom. Enjolras stood by the mirror with his hands resting on either of the sink. He turned the tap on and washed his face. Combeferre walked into the bathroom and stood behind him. Enjolras was shaking all over. "Enjolras…"

"I'm sorry." Enjolras said, holding his breath, "I was angry ok? I didn't mean to say those things."

"I'm not gonna lie, it hurt." Combeferre said, scratching the back of his neck. Enjolras coughed which then turned into a chain of coughing. Combeferre walked closer to him, "Dude, are you ok?"

Enjolras tried to clear his throat, "I'm fine." He said, trying to stop his body from shivering.

Combeferre held the back of his hand to Enjolras's forehead, "E, you're burning up."

"It's just a cold. I've had it for ages." Enjolras said, taking a step back, "Why do you care about me Combeferre? Why are you here anyway? You've got a great life in America, why come back here?"

Combeferre shrugged, "I care about you guys. I need to know you guys are safe. You'd do the same for me right? We are still friends you know."

"You know, I never meant any of those things I said to you. I need you in my life 'Ferre, please don't disappear again." Combeferre nodded. Without warning, Enjolras pulled Combeferre into a tight hug. Combeferre was taken aback at first, but then he rapped his arms around him, "You're more than my friend Combeferre, you're my brother."

Combeferre smirked, "I'll always be here for you."

Xxx

The Amis had all fallen asleep in the waiting area. It was late now and they were the only ones there, still waiting for Grantaire. Eponine was having a dream; well it was more of a memory than a dream…

_Twelve year old Eponine lied in bed face up with a flannel on her head. Her temperature was really high and she'd been stuck in bed all day coughing. She could hear her friends out in the corridor of her house. Suddenly, Grantaire, Combeferre, Enjolras, Marius and Jehan walked into the room. Eponine groaned and pulled the bed sheet over her head, "Sorry 'Ponine, did we wake you?" Combeferre asked._

"_Yes." She said from under the covers._

"_I wrote you a get well soon poem." Jehan said, "I wrote it on the bus, so do excuse the messy handwriting." Eponine slowly pulled the covers off her face and sat up a little. Jehan handed her the sheet of paper. It read:_

_I wish I had a magic wand_

_To make it go away;_

_I'd wave my sceptre over you_

_Until you were okay._

_I'd think good thoughts; I'd send you love;_

_I'd transmit healing vibes;_

_My wand and I would surely beat_

_Whatever the doc prescribes._

_But there is no magic sceptre, so_

_I cannot cast a spell;_

_Just know you're often in my thoughts,_

_And I hope you'll soon be well!_

_Jehan had drawn cute little flowers around the poem. Eponine smiled. Classic Jehan, "Thanks buddy." She said. Enjolras was busy reading the label on a medication bottle. Eponine sighed._

"_Eponine have you taken this already?" Enjolras asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Yes."_

"_What time?"_

_Eponine rubbed her head, "I don't know, like nine o'clock this morning."_

"_You're supposed to take it every five hours." Enjolras said. He grabbed a spoon from the bedside and carefully measured out a tablespoon._

"_You know what; I'm feeling a whole lot better-"_

"_Save it Thenardier, how do you expect to recover if you refuse to take your medication?" Enjolras said, holding the spoon in front of Eponine's face, "Take it."_

_Eponine shook her head, "No way, that stuff is vile."_

"_Take it or I will literally shove this down your throat." Enjolras said with a serious expression. Marius giggled. Eponine rolled her eyes and took the spoon into her mouth. She then swallowed._

"_Ugh," She said, trying to get the bitter taste out of her mouth._

_Enjolras smirked, "Was that so hard?"_

"_I hate you." Eponine said._

"_What are friend's for?" Enjolras said whilst putting the cap back on the medicine bottle. Eponine through her pillow at him and he dodged just in time._

_Combeferre smirked, "Get some sleep, drink some water and you'll be right as rain."_

Her dream was interrupted when footsteps rang through the room, wakening the Amis. They all sat up. A nurse walked into the room and said, "Are you friends of Nicholas Grantaire?"

Combeferre stood up from his seat and straightened out his shirt, "Uh, yes we are. How is he?"

"Well, the surgery went according to plan. He should be alright. He has a broken arm and leg, which should heal over a period of time. We've got him an arm and leg cast."

Combeferre sighed, "When can we see him?"

"Well, he's resting at the moment but I suppose you can still see him if you wish."

"Come on guys." Combeferre said. Everyone stood up and followed the nurse through the colourless corridors. She opened a door that lead into a room. There, they saw Grantaire lying on the mechanical bed. His eyes were closed and he seemed almost at peace. His hair was still stained with his own blood and his face and arm had bruises and cuts all over. His other arm was bandaged up. He had an ugly bruise on his forehead.

The others walked into the room. The nurse shut the door behind her, to give them some privacy. Everyone walked over to the bed. From a distance, you'd probably think he was dead, but you could clearly see Grantaire's chest rise and fall as he took steady and calm breaths, "Well…at least he's ok." Eponine said.

"Ok? He's barely alive!" Enjolras said. His voice cracked. Seeing Grantaire so weak made Enjolras want to kill himself. The Amis could clearly see the tears in his eyes, even in the dark lighting.

"Hey, don't worry Enjolras. It looks worse than it is. He's fine." Combeferre said reassuringly, "Think of it this way. Things can only go up hill from here." Enjolras took hold of Grantaire's hand. He felt Grantaire squeeze his hand lightly.

"It's going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine."

Xxx

**To be continued**


	6. Look who it is

**Not proof read. Sorry, I really am. I'm suffering from a cold so I seriously couldn't be bothered.**

(Three weeks later)

"This sucks." Grantaire said. Combeferre was pushing him into his apartment in his wheelchair. Grantaire had one arm and one leg bandaged up in a cast, "I'm in so much pain right now."

Combeferre chuckled as he pushed Grantaire through the door and closed the door behind him, "Hey, be glad that you're alive. You could have died Grantaire. This is what you get."

Grantaire groaned. Combeferre helped Grantaire up and he grabbed his crotchet that rested against the door.

Combeferre walked into the kitchen where Courfeyrac stood with a newspaper in his hand. Grantaire hopped in with his crotchet and grabbed an apple from the counter, "Hey 'Ferre, look at this." Courfeyrac handed the paper to Combeferre.

Combeferre read out loud, "Marius Pontmercy, age twenty-three saves children from fire. What the hell?"

Grantaire glanced at the paper:

_Marius Pontmercy, age twenty-three, is a teacher at St Jamie's school. On Monday the 12st of July, St Jamie's school was set on fire. Marius and the rest of the school staff evacuated the school, however after a head count; Marius noticed that five of the children were missing. Without hesitation, Marius entered the burning building and carried the children out of the fire._

At the bottom of the page there was a picture of Marius with one of the children sitting on his lap giving him a hug. Grantaire and Combeferre stared in amazement, "Marius…as in our Marius?"

"I guess so." Combeferre said, adjusting his glasses, "Wow. This is amazing. Marius is a teacher?"

"And a hero apparently." Grantaire said, "Well, I wonder if Cosette's seen this yet."

Xxx

Jehan sat in his apartment, his laptop in front of him. He took a deep breath in and flipped the thing open, "Hello again my old friend." He said to his computer, "Long time no see. Ok, think Jehan think. Inspiration… Jesus Christ." His phone then buzzed on the table. He shrugged and picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Hey Jehan, it's Courfeyrac."_

Jehan smiled, "Oh hey."

"_What you doing?"_

"Trying to write. It's not going very well."

Jehan heard Courfeyrac giggle, _"Don't worry, you'll find your inspiration."_

"I hope so." Jehan said with a weak smile.

"_So, I was just wondering, are you busy this weekend?"_

"No, why?"

"_If you're not doing anything, do you want to go get something to eat or something?"_

Jehan raised an eyebrow, "Are you asking me out?"

"_Well, trying to."_

Jehan laughed, "Alright then. Are you free Saturday?"

"_Yeah, what time?"_

"Is one thirty good for you?"

"_Sure thing. I'll text you were we're meeting."_

"Alright, see you then. Bye."

"_Bye."_ Jehan hung up the phone and smiled.

Xxx

Enjolras POV

I might be wrong here, but I think things are getting a little better for me. I'm not clean yet, but I'm getting there. I'm a taxi driver, which, you know…I guess I could have done worse. I don't have an apartment, but I'm hoping to save enough. Eponine offered me her spare room, but I refused. I think it's best if I find my own way back to sanity.

It's gotten a lot better. The best part about this all is that when I look in the mirror, I see myself again. Sure there's a part of me that wants to go back to the drugs and the streets and the crime, but the other half of me is…well, me. It's just me. Ok, so maybe it's not exactly me. I'm not the old revolutionary I used to be, but I'm getting there.

I've got it all figured out. I've already got my degrees, it's just my criminal record now that's holding me back. I'll find a proper job and I'll finish what I started. I haven't forgotten my beliefs, and I never will.

Xxx

Cosette held the phone up to her ear and dialled the number. She waited for a moment and then heard Eponine's voice. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Eponine." She said.

"_Oh, hey sweetie. What's up?"_

"Well, I was wondering…could I stay at your place for a little bit? It's just, my dad's flying back home tomorrow because he's got work back home. Could I come and stay with you? I just need help looking after the baby, that's all."

"_Oh, sure thing sweetie. Just pack a bag and come right over. I'll text you the address."_

Xxx

Marius stood by the side of the road. He held a blue umbrella above his head. It was pouring down. Marius had been trying to hail a taxi for the last ten minutes. He was finally able to catch the attention of a taxi. The taxi pulled over to the side of the road. Marius quickly jumped into the back and closed his umbrella. "Where to my friend?" The driver asked. Marius couldn't see the man's face, but he couldn't help but think the voice was somewhat familiar. He could only see the back of the drivers head. He wore a red beanie that covered his hair. He also wore an old looking grey hoodie.

"Foreman Road please." Marius said. The man did some sort of little salute and started driving down the road.

"So, you from around here?" The driver asked.

Marius nodded, "Yes. I work at St Jamie's school."

"What you mean the one that burnt down?"

Marius nodded, "Yeah. It's been temporarily moved to a different location whilst they repair the school."

The driver nodded, as he turned a corner, "I read a paper about that fire. My old friend teaches their apparently. Haven't seen the guy in ages."

Marius raised an eyebrow, "What's his name, maybe I know him."

"Marius Pontmercy."

Marius then took a look at the drivers face and squinted, "Enjolras?"

Enjolras suddenly stopped the car in the middle of the road, jerking them both forward and earning himself a honk from the people behind. Enjolras turned around and looked at Marius. He had to stop himself from dropping his jaw. "…Marius fucking Pontmercy!" He shouted.

Marius was slightly taken aback by Enjolras. "Wow E, you look…different. I practically couldn't recognise you."

Enjolras grit his teeth, "You are a selfish, worthless, thoughtless cow Marius. Have you any idea what you've put Cosette through? Have you any idea what you've put **all** of us through!? You disappeared!"

Marius sighed, "I'm sorry E. I needed time to think about my life. Cosette was rushing me into things. I had to leave. That's why I became a junior school teacher. I wanted to get used to working with kids so that when I came back, I'd be ready to have a family." Enjolras didn't say anything else. Suddenly, someone walked up to Enjolras' window and banged on it.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He shouted, "You're blocking up the road!"

"Oh, you wanna go mate?!" Enjolras shouted fiercely at the guy. The man was slightly taken aback and slowly walked back to his car in annoyance. Enjolras groaned and started driving again.

Marius felt kind of confused. "Um…Enjolras?"

"What?"

"Since when did you become so… uh, what's the word. 'Gangster'."

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "Dude, I did drugs for like half a year, but of course you wouldn't know that because you weren't there."

Xxx

Grantaire was sitting at home, bored as hell, when his phone buzzed. He picked the thing up and read the text.

_E: Hi_

_R: WOW! You're talking to me now? IT'S A MIRICLE!_

_E: Sorry I didn't pick you up from the hospital. I was busy at 'work'_

_R: You have a job?!_

Grantaire was genuinely surprised.

_E: Yeah, I'm a cab driver_

_R: Congrats Enjy… are you clean?_

Grantaire didn't want to offend the guy, after all, he'd just started talking to him again.

_E: Well... not exactly._

_R: Enjolras…_

_E: But I'm getting there._

_E: I saw Marius today as well._

Grantaire's jaw dropped.

_R: You're kidding. Pontmercy?_

_E: Yep. He thinks I'm 'Gangster' now, which to be honest, didn't really help me in any way._

Grantaire couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Enjolras going from lawyer to gangster, even you have to admit that sounds kind of funny.

_R: You know, I think we should have a friend's reunion._

_E: Really?_

_R: Yeah. It'll be fun. Just like old times._

_E: Well, not exactly considering Eponine's an international pop sensation, Cosette's pregnant, Marius is a teacher who saved five children, 'Ferre's a posh business man, you're basically broken all over and I'm a taxi driver…not exactly 'like old times'._

Grantaire smirked. He was right. It's never going to be 'like old times'. Too much has changed for it to be 'like old times'.

Xxx

**To be continued**

**I'm debating whether or not I should kill someone next chapter…hmm, decisions, decisions**


	7. could a child raise a child?

(Three months later)

Gavroche stood by the side of the road. All the people walking by were much taller than him so he almost got lost in the sea of adults and grownups. He pushed his way passed the people on the busy street and finally made it to Eponine's house. Gavroches jaw dropped when he saw the massive house in front of him. Gavroche walked up the white marble stairs that led up to the door. He knocked on it three times (since he was too short to reach the bell). Eponine came to the door and opened it. She raised an eyebrow. "Gavroche? What are you doing here?"

"Can't a boy visit his big sis once in a while?" Gavroche said with a smirk. "Nice place you got here 'Ponine."

"Yeah, Cosette's staying here as well." Gavroche walked into the house.

"How'd you afford this place Ep?"

"Um…I'm rich." Eponine said with a kind of laugh.

Gavroche spun around on his heels. The house was very modern and had five floors, four rooms on each floor. "Why's Cosette staying here?" Gavroche asked.

"She's pregnant." Eponine said simply. Gavroche jumped in surprise.

"Yikes. Where's Marius?"

"He's a teacher, well, according to Enjolras anyway. Marius disappeared for like ages." Eponine said with a sigh.

Gavroche walked into Eponine's bedroom and saw Cosette sitting on the bed reading a magazine. And yes, she was indeed, very pregnant. Cosette smiled at Gavroche, "Oh, hey Gav."

Gavroche smirked, "Alright Cosette?" Gavroche walked over and gave Cosette a hug.

Xxx

"Your brother?" Grantaire asked. He was sitting on the sofa with his broken leg on the table. He was on the phone with Eponine.

"_Yeah, he just kind of showed up. I think mum and dad are arguing again."_

"Why don't you just get him to move into your place for a little bit?"

"_Well, that's the idea, but I'm thinking if he moves in, he'll never leave."_

Grantaire chuckled, "Wow, you're such a good sister." Grantaire said sarcastically.

"_Aren't I just?"_

Grantaire smirked, "See you later 'Ponine."

"_See ya later 'Taire! Stay out of trouble."_

Xxx

Jehan hadn't slept at all that night. By the time he'd finished, he had dark rings around his eyes and felt close to dropping dead. It took him what felt like forever, but he was finally able to write his first poem in over nine months.

_I've made many wishes,_

_I've dreamt many dreams,_

_I've prayed many prayers,_

_I've talked to God,_

_And I've seen,_

_What I thought was love,_

_Come and go._

_My hearts been broken,_

_More times than you know,_

_But I've kept the faith,_

_I've held on,_

_I believed that one day,_

_You would come along;_

_My most perfect love,_

_The beginning of a fairytale,_

_That will live on and on._

_You my love, will always be,_

_A part of my heart;_

_A part of me_

He was personally pretty proud of it, considering he hadn't written anything for almost a year. Maybe he will for fill his dream after all.

Xxx

Five hours later

Cosette and Gavroche sat in the main room watching a movie on the sofa. Eponine stood in the hall on the phone with Enjolras. "You want a new job?"

"_Well, cab driving isn't exactly my thing."_

Eponine couldn't help but giggle. "Well, I could use a driver."

"_Seriously? I'm quitting my job as a driver to become YOUR driver?"_

Eponine smirked, "You'll get paid like five times more than what you're being paid now, and hey, it's better than driving random strangers around, right?"

"_Ugh, I guess."_

"Hey, beggars can't be choosers."

"_Like, literally."_

Eponine laughed. "I'll see you later E."

"_See ya mon Ami."_

Eponine snapped her phone shut and put it on the side board. She suddenly heard Cosette let out a hiss. She quickly walked into the room that Gav and Cosette were in. Cosette looked as though she was in deep pain. She had a hand on her belly. Gavroche was holding the other hand. "Cosette? Are you ok?" He asked.

Cosette shook her head, "I think I need to go to the hospital."

Eponine rushed over to her and took her hand. "Come on, I'll drive you." She said with an expression of worry printed on her face.

Xxx

Grantaire's mobile rang on the kitchen counter. Grantaire rolled his eyes in annoyance. He hopped over using his crotchets. He picked the thing up and answered, "Hellooooo?"

"_Hey Grantaire, it's Ep."_

"Oh, hey 'Ponine."

"_I'm at the hospital."_

Grantaire's eyes widened, "What? Why? What happened?"

"_Oh, I'm fine. It's Cosette, I think she may have gone into labour."_

Grantaire almost fell over. "Oh my god, really?!"

"_Yeah, you guys should get over here."_

Grantaire snapped his phone shut and hopped into the front room where Combeferre and Courfeyrac were going through some paperwork. "Cosette's in labour!" Grantaire said.

"What?" Combeferre and Courfeyrac said in unison.

"You heard me! Come on we got to go NOW."

Xxx

Enjolras POV

I was a sleeping on the sofa of my new apartment. My new place is a tiny one room apartment with a desk on one side and a sofa on the other which I also pass off as my bed. It was the cheapest thing I could find that was near enough to the taxi rank.

I was enjoying my one day off of work when suddenly I was rudely woken up by the constant ringing of my phone. I groaned in annoyance as I rolled over and picked the phone up off the side table next to the sofa. I flipped the thing open. The caller ID read ''Taire'. I sighed and answered the phone, "This better be good."

"_Cosette's in labour!" _he shouted down the phone. It took a few seconds for my mind to process.

"…Wait, what?"

"_Cosette is in mother fucking LABOUR!"_

I jumped and rubbed my eyes, "Uh…is she at the hospital?"

"_Yeah, Courfeyrac, 'Ferre and I are going down to the hospital now. See you there alright?"_

I sighed, "Yeah." I shoved the phone into my hoodie pocket. I then pulled myself away from the sanctuary of my sofa and walked out of the building. I took a look at the sky and sighed. It was raining. I then started running in the direction of the hospital.

Xxx

Marius POV

Wednesday afternoon. All the kids were eating lunch down in the hall. I sat in my temporary classroom, marking the year three math books. One of my fellow teachers, Rosie, or rather Mrs Evens, walked in. She was the history teacher and by far one of the brightest people I've ever met, after Combeferre of course. She had light ginger hair and a beautiful smile, although, it was nothing compared to Cosette's…

She walked over to my desk with a bunch of books in her arms. "Marius, how's marking going?" She asked with a smile.

I smiled back, "Its ok. Not my favourite pass time but, whatever." Rosie laughed. Rosie and I were considerably close. She was like a sister to me.

"You know the kids look up to you. Ever since the fire, they've seen you as their own personal superman."

I smirked, "Is that so?" Rosie nodded and smiled. Suddenly, my iPhone buzzed on the table. I shrugged and picked it up, "Marius speaking."

It was Enjolras. He sounded out of breath. He was running whilst talking to me on the phone. _"Marius, get your butt to the hospital."_

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"_Cosette's gone into labour dude!"_

My heart stopped and then started five times faster, "What? Really?! Jesus Christ!" I'm going to be a father. What if Cosette doesn't want me in her life anymore? What am I supposed to do?

"_Marius, I know what you're thinking. Listen to me. Your wife is having a baby! You're going to be a father! Just get over there before you over think this."_

I sighed and snapped the phone shut. "What's wrong Marius?" Rosie asked.

"My wife's having a baby."

Rosie's face lit up, "Really?! That's great!" She said with a giant smile, "I'm so happy for you! What are you doing just sitting there? Go on! Go to your wife! I'll cover your lessons."

I smiled. "Thanks Rosie."

Xxx

**To be continued**

**Boy or girl guys? BOY OR GIRL?! When you picture the Pontmercy family, do you picture a baby girl or baby boy?**


End file.
